Chapitre 1: Le monde bascule
by Angelic-Chibi
Summary: Caroline perd sa mère d'une manière bien étrange. Elle se retrouve donc chez Yugi et de drôles de choses vont s'y passé. R&R.
1. Chapitre 1:Le monde bascule

Bonjour à tous ! ! ! Ceci est mon premier fanfic et j'espère qu'il vous plairas ! N'hésitez pas a me conseiller ! Anime :Yu-Gi-Oh !p

Chapitre 1 : Le monde basculep

-------~*~------- p

Suzanne : Allez chérie c'est l'heure de te lever !p

Caroline : Hummm…non je veux dormir…p

Suzanne : Allez debout, tu as école aujourd'hui !p

Caroline : J'ai compris…je me lève…p

__

Bonjour, je m'appelles Caroline j'ai 16 ans et j'habites au Canada. En fait, j'habitait au Canada…cette année a été très charger en émotion…j'ai fait beaucoup de découvertes et je suis tomber amoureuse ! Tout à commencer se jour là, tout c'est mis a basculer d'un seul coup. Je croyais ne jamais m'en sortir, de toujours rester avec cette sensation de vide et de désespoir…voici ce qui m'est arriver.p

Caroline : Maman aurais-tu vue mon chandail rouge ? Je l'avais laisser dans ma chambre mais il n'est plus là !p

__

Aucune réponse. Comme si la maison était vide.p

Caroline : Maman ? Tu es là ?p

__

Je descendit l'escalier me demandant ce que ma mère pouvait bien fabriquer et se fut l'horreur. Jamais je ne m'était sentit aussi mal de toute ma vie ! Je découvris ma mère ensanglanter sur le sol. J'en perdis presque connaissance. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas entendus crier et qui aurait voulu tuer ma mère. Toute ses questions se précipitaient dans ma tête a une vitesse folle. Je me pinçai pour être sure que j'était bien éveiller. Mais se n'était pas un rêve, mais belle et bien la réalité…Il faut croire qu'on confond souvent les rêves de la réalité…p

Caroline : Maman ! Maman réponds-moi ! ! !p

__

Prise de panique je composai le 9-1-1. Mais j'était loin de me douter, ce jour là, que je ne la reverrai plus jamais…J'embarquai dans l'ambulance avec elle j'essayais de la soutenir, même si elle ne me répondait pas…Dans ma tête je me disais que tout cela était impossible, que ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux autres mais j'était loin du compte…Arriver a destination on l'amena d'urgence dans une salle d'opération. Une demi-heure plus tard tout était finit…Un médecin vint me voir pour m'annoncer que ma mère était décédé. Je ne me souviens pas du reste…je devait être trop occuper a pleurer. p

Caroline : Sa ne peut pas être vrai ! Sa ne peut pas être vrai !p

__

C'était les seuls mots qui me venait à la bouche. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre…Je rentrai chez moi, seule. Je m'étendit sur le lit et je sombrais dans la sommeil…Pour me réveiller le lendemain avec autant de peine, peut-être même plus, que la veille. Le téléphone sonna, je crois que j'aurais préféré ne jamais répondre.p

Caroline : Oui bonjour.p

? : Bonjour Caroline ?p

Caroline : Moi-même.p

? : Il faudrait qu'on se parle, vous pouvez venir a mon bureau ?p

__

Il me donna ses coordonnés puis je me rendis à son bureau. C'était assez beau et assez chic aussi. Sa avait une certaine classe. J'entrais dans son bureau, je pris une chaise et l'écouta.p

Charles : Bonjour, je m'appelles Charles ! Je suis…en faites je m'occupes des jeunes qui perdent leur parents assez jeune. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que tu ne manque de rien…p

Caroline : Si vous alliez droit au but !p

__

Je ne suis pas bête de nature…mais lorsqu'on vit un drame on a pas vraiment envies de bavarder.p

Charles : Bon d'accord…tu vois je t'enverrai bien chez ton père mais…je crois que tu sais mieux que moi pourquoi je ne t'enverrais pas là…p

__

En effet je sais très bien pourquoi il ne m'enverra pas la bas ! Mon père est un vieux alcoolique et le comble c'est qu'il battait ma mère. Je l'es toujours détester pour sa ! C'est pour cette raison que lui et ma mère se sont séparer. p

Charles : Alors je vais t'envoyer chez ton parrain, Mr. Mûto.p

Caroline : J'ai un parrain ?p

Charles : En faites c'est votre oncle aussi. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décider de 

t'envoyer chez lui, je lui es téléphoner et sa ne lui dérange pas du tout de t'accueillir !p

Caroline : Il en est hors de question!p

Charles : Pourquoi ? Mr. Mûto est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisses ! Je suis sure que tu t'y plairais !p

Caroline : Je n'es pas envies d'oublier Suzanne c'est hors de question ! Ce n'était pas une pile de vieux linge sale c'était ma mère et il est hors de question que je l'oublies comme sa vous m'entendez HORS DE QUESTION !p

__

Si quelqu'un dans cette immeuble ne m'avait pas entendus de crier il devait être sourds. Charles me regardait d'un air étonner mais compréhensible. M'envoyer chez un oncle que je n'es jamais vue de ma vie et oublier ma mère non mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là !p

Charles : Écoute je ne veux que ce qui est bien pour toi ! Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas plus grave que sa on te trouvera une famille d'accueil et…p

Caroline : Non mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne veux pas d'une famille d'accueil je veux rester chez moi !p

Charles : Écoutes, je ne peux pas faire de miracle, c'est l'un ou l'autre alors choisis ! Sinon je choisirais a ta place !p

__

Il avait raison au fond, je ne pouvais pas rester seule chez moi comment pourrais-je subvenir a mes besoins ? Je n'es pas d'emplois et pas d'argents ! Je devais choisir, la choix n'était pas très difficile…p

Caroline : Mon choix est fait…p

Charles : Et ?p

Caroline : Je vais aller chez mon oncle…Mr. Mûto…p

__

-------~*~------- p

Tadam ! Premier Chapitre terminer ! J'espère que sa vous as plus ! ! ! Bon on a pas vu de personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh mais sa s'en vient ! Sil-Vous-Plait " Review " !


	2. Chapitre 2: Un nouveau monde

Bon voici le chapitre 2 ! 

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau monde

-------~*~-------

__

Confortablement installer dans l'avion je m'étais endormit pendant un bout de temps et lorsque je me suis réveiller nous étions arriver. Je ne savais pas trop a quoi m'attendre, est-ce qu'il serait heureux de me voir ou au contraire serait-il malheureux ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils sentis obligé de me prendre avec eux ? 

Caroline : Bon c'est le moment de descendre…calme toi et tout ira bien.

__

Je n'avait pas mis un pied dehors qu'un vielle homme et un garçon s'approchèrent de moi.

Caroline : Mr. Mûto ?

Mr. Mûto : Oui c'est moi ! Tu dois être Caroline !

Caroline : Oui c'est bien moi.

Mr. Mûto : Tiens je te présente Yugi, c'est mon petit fils.

Yugi : Salut !

__

Présentation faites, nous nous dirigions vers leur maison. C'était une belle maison, elle servait aussi de magasin de jeux. On me désigna ma chambre puis je commençai a défaire mes valises. J'aimais bien ma chambre, elle n'était pas aussi belle que la mienne mais on s'y sentait a l'aise. Puis, en fouillant profondément dans ma valise, je retrouvai ma bague – celle que maman m'avait offerte pour mes 13 ans – j'était soulager, je n'aurais pas voulu l'oublier là bas ! Elle était en or et avait un signe étrange sur le dessus, une sorte d'œil. La voix de Yugi me fit sursauter. Avant de le faire entrer je cachai ma bague.

Caroline : T…tu peux entrer.

Yugi : Désoler de te déranger…je voulais seulement savoir si…si tu aurais aimé venir te promener avec moi…j'aurais pu te faire visiter et te présenter a mes amis…

Caroline : Eh bien…

__

Je n'en avais pas vraiment envies mais il avait l'air déçu alors pour lui faire plaisir je décidai d'aller avec lui.

Caroline : Pourquoi pas !

Yugi : C'est vraiment chouette que tu viennes ! J'ai dit a tous mes amis que j'avais une petite cousine !

Caroline : Ah bon ! Et bien il ne faudrait pas les décevoir ^^ !

__

Sa me flattait que Yugi est parler de moi a ses amis. Et en même temps je me sentait mal a l'aise parce que je n'avais pas été très enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir un cousin. Il fallait que je changes mon attitude, que je redeviennes la vrai Caroline ! Alors nous sommes partis. Il me fit faire le tour de la ville, me montra son lycée, une arcade ou il va souvent jouer avec ses amis et bien autres endroits que j'ai complètement oublier…

Yugi : Tu vas voir mes amis sont super ! Je suis sure qu'ils vont t'adorer !

Caroline : Tu penses ?

Yugi : C'est sur et certain ! Tiens les voilà ! HEY LES AMIS !

Joey : Hey Yug ! 

Yugi : Salut ! Tout le monde je vous présentes Caroline, ma cousine !

__

A tour de rôle je leur serrai la main. Je vais vous faire un petit bilan de impressions que j'avais eu..

" Joey : Sympathique ,il est plutôt comique et n'as pas peur du ridicule…

Tea : Elle est plutôt gentille mais je la trouves un peux trop sérieuse, mais elle est drôle lorsqu'elle se fâche contre Joey. 

Tristan : Un peux comme Joey, sauf qu'il est un peux plus timide.

Bakura : Très gentil, timide et très mignon ! "

On c'est parler pendant un bout puis on est tous rentrer. Lorsque je me suis coucher je me suis poser des tas de questions. 

Caroline : Pourquoi est-ce que, lorsque j'ai rencontrer Bakura et Yugi j'ai eu des maux de ventres ? Est-ce le stress ? Ou est-ce que sa aurait un rapport avec ma bague… ? Parce qu'ils ont le même symbole que moi…Comment est-ce que Bakura m'a trouver… 

__

Puis je me suis endormit…


	3. Chapitre 3: Nouveaux ennemis

Désoler si sa été un peux long pour ce 3ème chapitre ! ! ! Je n'étais pas sure de continuer cette fic mais je la continue, ne soyez pas inquiets :P ! ! !  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Chapitre 3 : De nouveaux ennemis  
  
Cette nuit là, pour une des seules fois avant que ma mère ne décède, je dormis. Sa n'avait rien a faire avec le matelas, j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité...cette sensation me faisait du bien, extrêmement de bien ! Mais toute bonne chose à une fin... Yugi cognait dans ma porte et semblait y aller de toutes ses forces alors je me leva.  
  
Caroline : Y...Yugi...est-ce que tu as vu l'heure... ?  
  
Yugi : Oui il est 6 :00 am ! Moi et papy on sort tu seras bien seul ?  
  
Caroline : Oui oui...ca va aller...  
  
Yugi : Bon et bien moi j'y vais a plus tard ! ! !  
  
Après que Yugi soit partit j'essayais de me rendormir mais rien à faire. Alors je décidai de me lever et d'aller prendre une marche. Manteau et sac sur le dos je sortis de la maison et prit soin de la refermer a clef. Domino était certes une petite ville mais elle était mangifique ! Je passai vers une arcade que j'avais vue hier. Je pensais aux amis de Yugi. Je les trouvais vraiment gentil, j'espérai qu'il ne me déteste pas ! Surtout pas Bakura, il était si gentil ! Puis le souvenir de cette anneau a l'entour du cou m'intrigua, je sortit alors ma bague de mon sac.  
  
Caroline : Aurais-tu un lien avec ses autres objets qu'ont Yugi et Bakura ?  
  
Je ne sais pas si je m'attendais a se que la bague me réponde mais a se moment précis elle se mit a briller. Puis un homme sortit de nul part empoigna un jeune garçon, le menaçant.  
  
Caroline : Hey ! Laissez-le ! ! !  
  
Esclave : A une seule condition, tu dois jouer une partit de « Magic&Wizard » ! Si tu gagnes je le relâches si tu perds je le tue !  
  
Caroline : J'accepte !  
  
L'homme m'amena à son repaire pour jouer notre partit. Le garçon était en danger, je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre ! Une mort de plus sur ma conscience, je ne pourrais le supporter ! Le combat commença, je me battais de toutes mes forces, lorsque j'arrivais a lui enlever des points il réussissait toujours a s'en rajouter ou a m'en enlever 2 fois plus ! Mais à la fin la chance a sonner pour moi !  
  
Caroline : C'est finit pour toi ! Je met « Marie the forgiving one » et je la fusionne avec « The forgiving Maiden » ce qui me donne cette carte ! « St. Joan » avec 2800 points d'attaque et 2000 points de défense ! Et Maintenant j'attaque ta créature !  
  
Esclave : Non...j'ai perdus...pardon maître...!  
  
Je descendit de la plate-forme pour délivrer le garçon.  
  
Caroline : Ne tant fait pas, c'est finit !  
  
Gabrielle : Mer...merci beaucoup !  
  
Esclave : Maître m'avait dit de me méfier de toi...tu es forte...tu l'as toujours été...  
  
Caroline : De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?  
  
Esclave : Bientôt, le jour de la délivrance !  
  
Caroline : Qui êtes vous... ?  
  
Esclave : Nous sommes des centaines à arriver à Domino aujourd'hui, et tu es visé par nous, ainsi que tes amis...  
  
Puis l'homme disparut ! Une carte était posé par terre... « Wingweaver » attaque : 2750 défense : 2400.  
  
Caroline : Il est vraiment bizarre cet homme de me laisser une carte aussi précieuse...  
  
------ ~*~-------  
  
? ? ? : TU AS ÉCHOUER ? ! ?  
  
Esclave : Oui maître mais...laissez-moi une autre chance ! ! ! La prochaine fois je l'aurais et je la tuerais avant que sa n'arrive ! Faites moi confiance, elle ne restera pas assez longtemps en vie pour cela...  
  
? ? ? : Je veux bien te laisser une dernière chance mais...c'est la dernière ne la gaspille pas ! Et tu lui as laisser « Wingweaver » comme convenu ?  
  
Esclave : Oui monsieur ! ? ? ? : Parfait, je vais dormir, à mon réveil j'aimerais bien que cette fille soit chose du passé !  
  
Esclave : Ne vous en faites pas monsieur ! Caroline sera chose du passé !  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Bon chapitre 3 finish ! J'espère que sa vous as plus ! Je serais partit pendant 2 semaines alors je ne pourrais pas écrire le 4ème chapitre avant le 14 mars ! Et s.v.p « Review » ! ! ! 


	4. Chapitre 4: Je t'aimes

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il parle un peux plus de Bakura et de Caroline.  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Chapitre 4 : Je t'aimes...  
  
J'étais fière de moi, je venais de battre mon premier adversaire et de sauver une vie en même temps ! Mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pus sauver ma mère comme je l'es fait pour ce jeune garçon ? Et qui l'aurait tué ?  
  
Caroline : Maman...  
  
Une larme se mit a couler sur ma joue.  
  
Bakura : Caroline ? Est-ce que ca va ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?  
  
Surprise je me retournai pour voir Bakura en train de me regarder.  
  
Caroline : Non non ! Ca va ! ! !  
  
Bakura : Tu es sure ?   
  
Caroline : En faites...  
  
Devais-je lui dires ou non ? Je ne savais pas, il aurait bien pu me prendre pour une folle qui essaie de faire son intéressante juste pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi...mais malgré tout je lui racontai mon histoire.  
  
Bakura : Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?  
  
Caroline : Non non !  
  
Bakura : Je suis rassurés...tiens tu es seule ?  
  
Caroline : Oui Yugi et Papy sont partit je ne sais trop où alors j'ai décidé de me promener !  
  
Bakura : Tu voudrais venir chez moi ? Moi aussi je suis seule, on pourrait parler ensemble ! Plus on est de fous plus ont ris ! ^^  
  
Caroline : D'accord !  
  
Je le suivis jusqu'à chez lui. Sa maison était très jolis, plusieurs portraits étaient accrochés au murs et un jeux de « Monster World » était installer sur la table. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un qui possédait autant de pièce de ce jeux ! Sur son bureau était installer 2 photos : sur l'un des cadres était installer une jeune fille magnifique et qui souriait de plus belle, Bakura se tenait a côté d'elle et souriait autant peut-être même plus ! Il semblait avoir 7-8 ans et sa sœur 6-7...l'autre présentant un homme dans la cinquantaine, il avait une tenu d'archéologue et tenait cette anneau que Bakura porte autour du cou.  
  
Bakura : Désoler si ce n'est pas très ordonner...je n'es pas eux le temps de faire le ménage...  
  
Caroline : Ah ce n'est pas grave ! Et elle n'est pas si à l'envers ta maison ! Dis-moi, qui est cette petite fille ?  
  
Bakura : C'est ma petite sœur, Amane.  
  
Caroline : Elle est vraiment mignonne ! Tu me l'as présentera un jour ?  
  
Bakura : Et bien...  
  
C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris, qu'Amane était, comme ma mère, décédé, certes pas dans les même circonstances mais quand même...Je me sentais tellement mal ! J'aurais voulu revenir en arrière, ne pas avoir dit ces mots, il devait tellement souffrir par ma faute !  
  
Caroline : Ho non ! Je suis terriblement désoler, je ne savais pas ! ! !  
  
Bakura : Ne tant fait pas ce n'est pas grave !  
  
Caroline : Pardonne moi...  
  
Sans savoir pourquoi je me mises a pleurer...je crois que je me sentais triste pour Bakura, sa devait avoir été aussi dure que moi de traverser cette période de sa vie...et en même temps sa me rappelait ma mère, le même sentiment que j'avais ressentis lorsqu'elle est morte. Je m'assis sur le divan essayant d'essuyer mes larmes mais en vain...  
  
Caroline : Je suis tellement stupide, je pleures pour rien...  
  
Bakura : Mais non, tu as de la peine c'est normal...  
  
Caroline : J'en es assez de pleurer je veux être heureuse, je ne veux plus penser à sa, sa fait trop mal...  
  
Bakura : Shuttt...calme-toi...  
  
Il me prit dans ses bras, sa faisait tellement de bien...Sa chaleur m'apaisait, et j'ai recommencer à pleurer...mais ses pleurs c'était ceux que j'avais retenus depuis le début, ses larmes que je ne pouvait évacuer ! C'est à se moment précis que j'ai compris que j'aimais Bakura, que c'était la personne que j'attendais depuis longtemps ! Peut-être qu'avec lui je pourrais être heureuse et oublier cette période de ma vie...  
  
Caroline : Merci Bakura...  
  
Bakura : Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Caroline : Sa me fait du bien de parler avec toi, d' « être » avec toi ! Tu me réconfortes beaucoup...  
  
Bakura : Tu peux toujours venir me voir, je serais toujours là pour toi ! Et toi aussi tu me réconfortes, sa faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien accompagner !^^  
  
Caroline : Merci...  
  
Puis à ce moment Bakura se pencha sur moi, on n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres, nos lèvres se frôlèrent et...  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Yeah chapitre 4 finis ! Je croyais ne pas avoir le temps de le faire mais j'ai réussis ! Et je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre ! Alors vous ne serez la fin de ce chapitre que dans 2 semaine, le temps que j'écrives le 5ème ! ! ! Mais riens ne vous empêche d'essayer de deviner :P ! Et n'oubliez pas « Review » ! ! ! 


	5. Chapitre 5: Passé & Présent

Bon j'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire se 5ème chapitre ! Avec se voyages j'ai eu beaucoup de retard a rattraper ! Mais bon le voici ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Passé & Présent  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Puis à ce moment Bakura se pencha sur moi, on n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres, nos lèvres se frôlèrent et tout est devenus sombre et une tout autre atmosphère c'est installer. Je me suis retrouver en plein désert et un peux plus loin se tenais un homme et une femme richement habiller et un bébé qu'il tenait dans leurs bras.  
  
La femme : La pauvre, elle a été abandonner ! Pouvons-nous la garder ? L'homme : Si tu y tiens vraiment, mais personne ne devra savoir qu'elle n'est pas de sang royale pure.  
  
Satisfaite la femme re retourna suivit de l'homme et disparurent dans l'obscurité. Tout devint sombre une seconde fois mais cette fois je me trouvais dans un sous-sol, les murs étaient peinturer de hiéroglyphe et de pharaons. Seule, la jeune fille était à genoux et devant elle 2 grandes statues étaient placées l'une à côté de l'autre. Les 2 représentaient une lionne mais l'une semblait pacifique, l'autre semblait féroce. La jeune fille était habiller comme une Princesse et semblait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, elles avaient plusieurs bijoux sur elle mais l'un d'eux attira plus mon attention. Sa bague était exactement identique à la mienne ! Était-ce la même ? Dans la pièce reposait plusieurs tombeaux et la jeune fille semblait prier. Puis d'un coup sec elle se retourna et comme elle allait ouvrir la bouche je revint à la réalité. Je me retrouvai, une fois de plus, a quelques centimètres de Bakura mais cette fois je sentis ses lèvres se déposer tout doucement sur les miennes. Bakura se retira, il était rouge, et moi aussi d'ailleurs...  
  
Bakura : Tu...tu veux que je te raccompagne... ?  
  
Caroline : Oui heum...Yugi risque de s'inquiéter !  
  
Je bondit du canapé, prit mon sac et sortit de chez Bakura qui me suivait derrière. Pendant la moitié du trajet on ne disait rien, on fixait n'importe quoi sauf l'un et l'autre. Puis Bakura pris la parole.  
  
Bakura : Dis sa...sa te dirait de prendre un café avec moi demain... ? Il y a un restau pas loin et ils en font des très bon tu sais...  
  
Je me mises à sourire, toute ma gêne venait de disparaître.  
  
Caroline : Sa me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Vers 5 :00 sa te dit ?  
  
Bakura : Parfait !  
  
Arriver chez Yugi, Bakura me colla un petit bisou sur la joue et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Puis il partit. En entrant Yugi était assis dans le salon, en me voyant il me demanda ce que je faisais avec Bakura.  
  
Caroline : Il m'a invité chez lui, c'était sympa ! Demain je vais le revoir.  
  
Yugi : Dit est-ce que tu serais amoureuse de lui ?  
  
Caroline : Peut-être...il est vraiment mignon ^_^ ! ! !  
  
Yugi : Soit prudente quand même...  
  
Caroline : Prudente ?  
  
Yugi : Laisses tomber, amuses-toi bien avec lui !  
  
Caroline : Merci, je vais me coucher bonne nuit !  
  
Je montai dans ma chambre et je me demandai si je n'aurais pas du lui parler de l'incident que j'avais eux avec ses esclaves qui m'ont donner « Wing Weaver ». Peut-être que c'est plus dangereux que je ne le crois. Et cette vision...la jeune fille me ressemblait énormément...  
  
Caroline : Je dois absolument lui en parler, demain je vais tout lui dire.  
  
Je sortis mon journal intime et j'y écrivis le poème suivant :  
  
J'ai rêver que le feu gelait J'ai rêver que la glace brûlait Et pour rêver l'impossible J'ai rêver que tu m'aimais  
  
J'ai rêver que je volais J'ai rêver que je flottait Et pour rêver l'impossible J'ai rêver que tu m'embrassait  
  
J'ai rêver que le monde s'écroulait J'ai rêver que le monde s'entretuais Et pour rêver l'abominable J'ai rêver que tu mourrais...  
  
Ces mots sortaient de nul part, mais avait bien du sens pour moi. Je regardais pas la fenêtre de ma chambre et je murmurais : « Bakura...que fais tu en ce moment... ? » puis je sombrais dans un profond sommeil...  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Trois inconnus entourèrent Bakura.  
  
Inconnu no1 : Tiens tiens, ce n'est pas bien de ce promener seul la nuit !  
  
Inconnu no2 : On vas t'apprendre a te mesurer à nous !  
  
Inconnu no3 : Apprenons-lui les bonnes manières !  
  
Ils le tabassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient.  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Chapitre 5 terminer ! Il a été long a écrire se chapitre ! Je n'arrêtais pas d'effacer et de réécrire ! Mais bon, je suis assez fière de moi ! Pour le poème, le premier paragraphe quelqu'un à mon école avait écrit sa sur son bureau et je trouvais sa très beau alors je l'es mises dans mon histoire ! Les 2 derniers c'est moi qui les es inventé par contre :P ! « Read & Review » ! 


	6. Chapitre 6: Une autre identité

Bon je me suis décider a écrire le chapitre 6 ! ! ! Désoler si sa a été si long...mais j'avais bien des choses a faire mais bon vaux mieux tard que jamais ! ! ! Alors le voici le voilà : le 6ème chapitre !  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Chapitre 6 : Une autre identité  
  
Cette nuit là je rêvai à cette vision que j'avais eux lorsque j'étais chez Bakura...La jeune femme qui se tenait devant 2 statue...je me souvenais avoir vue cette partit mais cela avait couper juste au moment ou la fille se retournait. Maintenant c'est comme si cette vision se continuait dans mes rêves c'était bien étrange...  
  
Princesse : Je sais que vous êtes là ! Sortez !  
  
V. Bakura : Tiens tiens... On m'avait parler de vous, on m'avait dit que vous étiez belle mais pas à ce point...  
  
Princesse : Vous avez fait tout ce chemin que pour me complimenter ?  
  
V. Bakura : La vie d'un pilleur de tombeaux n'est pas un travaille à temps plein ! Dites moi, vous passez vos journées dans cette endroit... ? Laissez- moi être votre sauveur !  
  
En disant ses mots le voleur lui mis un couteau sous la gorge, et l'empoigna pour être certain qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.  
  
Princesse : Il me semblait bien que vous étiez trop gentil pour un voleur !  
  
V. Bakura : Je vous en pris, arrêter vos flatteries ma belle ! J'espère que votre frère est bon en négociations sinon, vous risquez de rester longtemps à mes côtés ! Ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise chose !  
  
Princesse : Lâchez-moi !  
  
Le voleur l'emmena avec lui, et ils disparurent dans la noirceur...Puis Yugi vint me réveiller.  
  
Yugi : Caroline ! Réveille-toi, il 7 :50 ! ! !  
  
Caroline : QUOI ? ! ?  
  
Je me levai en me précipitant dans tout les sens. Je me rendis a ma garde- robe pour prendre des vêtements puis lorsque je fus habiller je me pris un déjeuner hyper rapide et je me dépêcha à me rendre a se café ! Mais lorsque je fus arrivée Bakura n'était pas là...je m'assis et j'attendis mais Bakura ne se montrait toujours pas ! Je commençai a me poser des questions...  
  
Inconnu no1 : Tiens tiens, ton petit ami n'est pas là, c'est bien dommage !  
  
Inconnu no2 : Mais nous on sais où il est...et il ne va pas vraiment bien à vrai dire...  
  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! ? !  
  
Inconnu no3 : Quelque chose qui l'a fait souffrir atrocement, crois-moi...  
  
Caroline : Amenez-moi à lui ! Tout de suite !  
  
Inconnu no2 : D'accord mais faudra te mesurer à nous par la suite ! Caroline : D'accord...  
  
Ils m'amenèrent dans un endroit éloigner de la ville. Lorsque j'arrivai là bas je vis Bakura, étendus sur le sol, ensanglanter et il semblait à moitié conscient...  
  
Bakura : Caroline...va-t-en...  
  
Inconnu no1 : Alors ma belle, prêtes pour le combat ?  
  
Caroline : Un petit conseil, ne faites jamais confiance a une belle femme qui accepte de vous suivre, surtout si vous êtes des perdants !  
  
En ce moment précis, je ne contrôlais plus aucun de mes gestes, tous ses mots qui sortaient de ma bouche n'était pas les miens...c'est comme si on me contrôlaient...Puis je commençai a avancer, malgré moi puis je portai un coup au visage de l'inconnu. Un gros morceau de chair resta au creux de mes mains, je venais de le défiguré ! Malgré la noirceur je les voyaient parfaitement bien. Je me battais contre eux, je dépensais tout l'énergie de ma colère sur eux.  
  
Caroline : Vous avez oser attaquer quelqu'un que j'aimes ! Vous allez en payez le prix !  
  
Les hommes partirent et moi je me retrouvais seule, avec Bakura qui me regardait avec de grands yeux !  
  
Bakura : Comment...as-tu fait sa... ? Tu les as...complètement défiguré...et tes yeux...ils ont changé, on dirait ceux d'un chat...  
  
Juste avant de redevenir normal, je chantonnai une petite chanson incohérente ce qui fit guérir les blessures de Bakura. Puis ma bague cessa de luire et je tombai presque inconsciente. Mais Bakura me rattrapa.  
  
Bakura : Est-ce que ca va ? ! ? Tu as pleins de marques sur toi !  
  
Caroline : Sa doit être...un effet secondaire de...la formule que j'ai dites...amènes moi chez toi...sil te plait...je ne veux pas inquiété...Yugi...  
  
Bakura : Mais tu as besoin d'un médecin ! ! !  
  
Caroline : Mais non tout ira bien...regarde les...marques sont déjà en train de disparaître...tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est...de...dormir...  
  
Bakura : Tu es une étrange fille...mais...c'est peut-être ce qui me plait tant chez toi...  
  
Puis Bakura me colla un bisou sur le front, me prit dans ses bras et marcha jusque chez lui...  
  
-------~*~-------  
  
Inconnu no1 : Maitre ! La bête c'est réveiller ! ! ! Et il semble que se soit a cause de ce Bakura !  
  
Inconnu no2 : Qu'allons nous faire ?  
  
? ? ? : Ne vous inquiétez pas...tout fonctionne comme je le désires !  
  
-------~*~------- Bon je l'es terminer ! ! ! J'espère qu'il vous plairas ! 


	7. Chapitre 7: Yami Girl

Bon voici le chapitre 7 !  
  
Auteure :Désoler si je prends du temps a écrire mes fics ! ! !  
  
Yami Bakura : On s'en fiche, fait que publier cette maudite fic qu'on en parle plus !  
  
Auteure : Comme je vous disais ( en lui tirant les cheveux ) je suis désoler !  
  
Yami Bakura : Je te déteste ( il boude dans son coin ).  
  
Auteure : Mais non je t'aimes Yami Bakura !  
  
Bakura : Je croyais que c'était MOI que tu aimais ! ! !  
  
Auteure : Tu n'es pas amoureux de Caroline toi... ?  
  
Bakura : QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT... ?  
  
Auteure : Depuis que je sais où tu caches ton journal intime !   
  
Bakura : Compte tenu des circonstances tu peux retourner avec Yami Bakura...  
  
Auteure : Bonne Lecture ! ! !  
  
Caroline : Est-ce que j'aurais entendue mon nom ?  
  
Auteure : Bakura revient je blaguais...  
  
Chapitre 7 : Yami Girl  
  
--------------  
  
( Rêve Caroline )  
  
--------------  
  
Je m'étais réveiller dans cet endroit bizarre. En faites je crois que je rêvait encore, j'était dans une vieille maison en ciment. Et cette femme était assise sur le lit.  
  
Princesse : Je dois absolument m'enfuir d'ici mais comment faire... ?  
  
À ce moment l'homme qui l 'avait prise en otage entra dans la pièce, il lui amenait de quoi se nourrir.  
  
Y. Bakura : Pour vous princesse, ce n'est peut-être pas de qualité royale, mais c'est tout de même mangeable !  
  
Princesse : Merci...  
  
Elle prit le plateau et commença a manger. Le voleur la regardait d'un drôle d'air, peut-être parce qu'elle mangeait comme si c'était le dernier repas qu'elle mangerait. Elle le regarda et rougit légèrement, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger ainsi ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas le sens du mot « Raffiner ».  
  
Princesse : Je sens que vous vous moquez de moi !  
  
Y. Bakura : Vous êtes perspicace princesse !  
  
Princesse : Je crois que je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguer...  
  
Y. Bakura : Sa tombe bien moi aussi je suis épuiser !  
  
Princesse : Dans vos rêves, je dors seul !  
  
Y. Bakura : Ah les femmes toutes les mêmes, elle prennent tout à pied levé. Bon alors bonne nuit Leiola.  
  
Princesse : Bonne nuit...  
  
( Fin rêve )  
  
-------------- En me réveillant je ne savais pas trop où j'était. Certes j'était dans le monde réel...mais cette chambre m'était complètement étrangère. Je me levai et marchai jusqu'au couloir. C'est là que je m'aperçue que j'étais chez Bakura. J'arrivai jusqu'à la cuisine et sur la table, Bakura avait laissé son anneau.  
  
¨Prend le, prend l'anneau !¨  
  
Caroline : Quoi ? Mais qui...  
  
¨Fait ce que je te dis de faire !¨  
  
Caroline : Mais il appartient a Bakura, je n'ai est pas le droit !  
  
¨Tu dois m'obéir, je t'en prit !¨  
  
Caroline : Laissez-moi tranquille ! ! !  
  
¨Comme tu l'auras voulu ! Mais c'est le seul moyen, tu dois le lui prendre !¨  
  
Puis la voix disparut. Bakura arriva en arrière de moi.  
  
Ryou : Ça vas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris comme sa ?  
  
Caroline : Bakura je dois te parler...  
  
Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait entendu des voix et qu'elle croyait qu'ils venaient de sa bague.  
  
Ryou : Sa fait longtemps que tu as cette bague ?  
  
Caroline : Je ne pourrais pas te dire, c'est ma mère qui me l'a donner sa fait des années.  
  
Ryou : Tu sais moi aussi je possèdes un objet comme celui-ci.  
  
Caroline : Je l'avais remarquée...mais je ne savais pas comment vous en parlez à toi et à Yugi...Il faudrait bien que je lui en parles...  
  
Ryou : Et ces détraqués qui nous ont attaqués, on ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent...  
  
Caroline : Peut-être que sa a un rapport avec cette voix que j'entends ?  
  
Tout à coup j'ai commencer à voir embrouillée, tout ce déformait à l'entour de moi. Je pus distinguée que Bakura semblait tomber inconscient lui aussi. Puis ce fut le noir absolut...  
  
( Leiola & Bakura )  
  
Yami Bakura : Leiola...pourquoi... ?  
  
Leiola : C'était la meilleur solution...pour nous deux...  
  
Yami Bakura : Tu sais que j'aurais préféré mourir !  
  
Leiola : Je sais mais je ne l'aurais pas toléré ! Tu sais que...  
  
Yami Bakura : Que quoi ?  
  
Leiola : Que...que je tiens à toi ! Et après tous ses mensonges, comment peux tu encore vouloir de moi ?  
  
Yami Bakura : Tu sais pourquoi...parce que...  
  
Leiola : Non ne dit rien !  
  
Yami Bakura : Pourquoi me repousses-tu ?  
  
Leiola : Essai de me comprendre, je le fais pour ton bien, parce que je t'aimes !  
  
Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et sortit de la maison en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Yami Bakura resta figée l'air mausade, cherchant réponses à ses questions.  
  
--------------  
  
Bon voici ce chapitre 7 terminer ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Continuer de lire ma fic tout le monde ! ! ! 


	8. Chapitre 8: Ryokai

Bon voici le chapitre 8 ! Pour ceux qui pourrait être un peux mélanger dans l'histoire à cause du chapitre 7 je vais vous expliquez. Leiola est le Yami de Caroline. Elle et Yami Bakura ont prit le contrôle de Caroline et Bakura pour ce parler. J'espère que sa vous as aidez ! ! ! Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent pour me dire de continuer, où pour me dire que ma fic est super, MERCI, c'est très apprécier :D !  
  
Y. Bakura : Tiens, tu as fini d'écrire le chapitre 8 ?  
  
Auteur : Et oui ! Pourquoi ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Pour rien, pour rien ! Je croyais que la date de remise n'était que pour l'année prochaine !  
  
Auteur : Haha, très drôle ¬¬ !  
  
Bakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ==  
  
Y. Bakura : Elle vient de finir son 8ème chapitre !  
  
Bakura : Quoi, déjà ? ! ?  
  
Auteur : Non mais sa suffis ! ! !  
  
Bakura : Mais non, c'est pas se que je voulais dire ! ! !  
  
Auteur : Puisque je ne suis pas apprécier à ma juste valeur je m'en vais !  
  
Caroline : Pourquoi est-ce que Chibi s'en va ? (Chibi c'est moi, l'auteur !)  
  
Y. Bakura : Ah c'est juste qu'elle a terminer son 8ème chapitre et on voulait s'amuser un peu alors...  
  
Caroline : Quoi, elle l'a déjà terminer ? ? ? Sa m'étonne !  
  
Auteur : (Cris pleins d'injures à Y. Bakura, Bakura et Caroline)  
  
Chapitre 8 : Ryokai  
  
----------------  
  
Lorsque je suis revenus consciente j'était assises sur un banc de parc, il faisait froids et le vent me soufflait sur le visage. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'étais arriver là et ce que je faisais là. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était d'avoir discuter avec Bakura de ma bague...Plus je me réveillais, plus une douleur intense s'emparait de mon bras. Je le regardai pour le voir ensanglanter, un petit bandage de rien du tout retenait le peux de sang qui devait me rester dans le bras. Puis je remarquai qu'ils y avaient des hommes dresser devant moi.  
  
Inconnu : Je crois qu'elle a perdu assez de sang nous pouvons l'amener au Maître !  
  
Inconnu 2 : Tu as raison, mais soyons vigilant, elle a presque tué les 2 autres, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
  
Inconnu : Mmm...Bah elle n'a pas l'air si maléfique que sa... peut-être qu'ils ont simplement mentis pour impressionner le Maître...  
  
«Pas encore eux... » me dis ai je à moi-même. C'était encore ses maudits esclaves, n'avaient-ils pas autre choses à faire que de m'ennuyer ceux là ? D'un bon je me levai et je commençai à les fixés. Mais malgré tout, ils semblaient décidés à me gâcher la vie... Puis, soudain, une idée me vint en tête !  
  
Caroline : Si vous croyez que vos amis mentaient vous vous trompez ! C'est moi qui les es défigurer et je n'hésiterais pas à vous le faire si vous ne me lâchez pas !  
  
Inconnu 2 : Houuuuuuuuuu ! Arrête tu vas me faire réellement peur si tu continues !  
  
Rien à faire, je n'étais pas assez convaincante, je n'avais plus d'autres choix...je devais me sauver avant qu'ils ne se décident à m'amener. Je partit donc à courir. Les 2 autres me suivaient de près, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à les semer. Puis, arriver vers une vieille demeure qui semblait abandonner, je décidai d'y entrer pour essayer de m'y cacher. Il faisait très noir à l'intérieur et j'ai du trébucher au moins 3 fois avant d'arriver devant un garde-robe pour m'y cacher. Pendant quelques secondes aucun sons ne se faisait entendre. Puis des bruits de pas ce retentirent dans la pièce. J'essayait de respirer le moins forts possible, mais j'avais tellement courut vite que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher... Puis, j'entendis des pas plus lourds venir vers le garde-robe. Ils ouvrirent la porte à la volé. Porté par la peur je fermai les yeux. « Lève-toi ! » me disait la voix. Elle était grave et rude. J'avais peur.  
  
Caroline : NON LAISSER-MOI VOUS ENTENDEZ ? LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !  
  
Pendant un moment je crus que j'étais à nouveau seul. Quelques larmes m'avait coulée sur la joues et je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. « Tu as peur ? » me disait-il.  
  
Caroline : Oui j'ai peur, vous êtes satisfait maintenant ?  
  
«Ouvre les yeux ! » m'ordonna-t-il. Puis d'un coup j'ouvrit les yeux et la personne que je vue fut la dernière que je m'attendais à voir.  
  
Caroline : B...Bakura ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Je ne suis pas Bakura mais son Yami !  
  
Caroline : Son Yami ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Yami ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Des âmes qui vivent dans les objets millénaires, comme cette anneau que je portes.  
  
Caroline : Ah bon...je...je m'excuses de vous avoir crier dessus...je ne croyais pas que vous étiez...  
  
Y. Bakura : Votre ami ?  
  
Caroline : Moui...  
  
Y. Bakura : Et bien vous aviez raison de me crier dessus, car je ne suis pas votre ami.  
  
J'étais bouche bée, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réplique.  
  
Caroline : Pff...de toute façon je ne voudrais même pas être votre amie, même si vous m'y forciez !  
  
Y. Bakura : Sa nous fait un point en commun. Maintenant allons-y avant que ses 2 balourds ne se réveillent.  
  
Je le suivais donc jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête près de chez Bakura. Puis il s'assit et il ne dit plus rien, alors je décidai de le questionner un peu...  
  
Caroline : Alors...vous et Bakura vous n'êtes pas la même personne ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Non, je ne suis que l'âme enfermer à l'intérieur de cette anneau, nous n'avons rien en commun. Et tu sais, toi aussi tu as un Yami.  
  
Caroline : J'en es un ? Vraiment ? Vous la connaissez ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Ont peut dire sa...tiens, on dirait que l'on a de la compagnie...  
  
A ce moment je me retournai et je vue un homme. Il portait un grand manteau noir et l'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il ressemblait étrangement à ces Esclaves qui nous suivais partout mais cet homme avait quelque chose de plus effrayant. En le regardant j'avais des frissons. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais la vague impression de déjà vu. Comme si je connaissais cet homme.  
  
Y. Bakura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et qui êtes vous ?  
  
Ryokai : Je me nomme Ryokai, et je suis le maître des « Esclaves » !  
  
Y. Bakura : Alors c'est vous l'enfoiré qui envois tous ses gens à notre recherche !  
  
Ryokai : Et oui, et croyez moi votre cauchemar est loin d'être terminer !  
  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez au juste ?  
  
Ryokai : Sa te tracasse ein ? Je désires, comme toi Yami Bakura, posséder tous les objets millénaires pour mettre à ma disposition la force des ténèbres ! Alors tu devines ce que je te veux n'est-ce pas... ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Je ne vous donnerais jamais mon Anneau que se soit bien claire !  
  
Caroline : Et moi je ne vous donnerais jamais ma bague !  
  
Ryokai : Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux ta bague ? Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour obtenir la force des ténèbres ! Non toi...je te réserve quelque chose de bien particulier...  
  
Y. Bakura : Pourquoi la mêler à cette histoire ?  
  
Ryokai : Tu n'as jamais su toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne t'a donc rien raconter ?  
  
Y. Bakura : Mais de quoi est-ce que... ?  
  
Caroline : Attendez, je suis toute perdue, je ne comprends rien ! Y. Bakura : Leiola...que me cache tu... ?  
  
Ryokai : Il faut la comprendre, elle c'est sûrement rendu compte que...tomber amoureux d'un pilleur de tombe lorsque l'on est princesse était une grave erreur ou encore mieux, elle a simplement découvert qu'elle ne t'aimait pas réellement !  
  
Y. Bakura : LA FERME ! ! !  
  
À ce moment, Yami Bakura lui porta un coup au visage, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut, ne laissant que fumé, comme preuve de son passage. Y. Bakura semblait énerver et nerveux en même temps...Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, il semblait si impénétrable et si rude, comment ses simples paroles pouvait l'avoir blesser. « Il doit beaucoup l'aimer... » pensai-je.  
  
Caroline : Dites...est-ce que vous pourriez me dire qui est cette Leiola ?  
  
Bakura : Ein...Caroline ?  
  
Caroline : Bakura ? !  
  
Bakura : Mais...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, ont étaient pas en train de parler chez moi ?  
  
Caroline : C'est une longe histoire Bakura...  
  
Bakura : Mais, ton bras ! ! ! Il saigne beaucoup trop ! ! !  
  
J'avais complètement oubliée ma blessure et il avait bien raison, ma blessure saignait beaucoup trop. Ma tête tournait et j'avait la nausé. À ce moment là, Yugi arriva, ou plutôt, ce qui semblait être Yugi.  
  
Yami : Bakura mais que c'est-il passé ? !  
  
Bakura : J'aimerais bien le savoir !  
  
Caroline : Je...je ne me sens pas très...bien...  
  
Puis le noir total.  
  
Rêve de Caroline  
  
Y. Bakura : Moi je...je t'aime Leiola !  
  
Leiola : Ne me dit pas sa ! Je t'en prit !  
  
Y. Bakura : Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'entendre ? Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens lorsque tu penses à moi !  
  
Leiola : Je...je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant !  
  
Y. Bakura : Moi je t'es toujours aimé...je sais que je ne suis pas très romantique et que j'ai, parfois, une drôle de manière de montrer mes sentiments mais je ne suis pas parfait...je sais que parfois j'agis en vrai imbécile ...  
  
Leiola : Ne dit pas sa ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Mais croit moi, il vaut mieux pour toi ne pas savoir ce que je ressens, ta douleur serait trop grande, il y a tant de femmes qui n'attendent qu'un homme comme toi...  
  
Y. Bakura : Mais c'est toi que j'aime...maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.  
  
Sans écouter ce quelle avait à répondre il quitta la pièce, l'air maussade. De son côté, Leiola ce mise à pleurer, je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Puis une voix s'éleva. « Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, m'entendez-vous ? »  
  
Caroline : Mais, où suis-je... ?  
  
Docteur : Ah vous êtes réveillez !  
  
Au fond de la pièce était assis Bakura et Yugi. Lorsqu'il remarquèrent que je m'étais réveiller ils accoururent le plus vite possible.  
  
Yugi : Alors, comment elle va, Docteur ?  
  
Docteur : Mmm...elle semble allez beaucoup mieux !  
  
Bakura : Tant mieux...  
  
Caroline : Est-ce que sa veut dire que je peux rentrer chez moi ? ?  
  
Docteur : Et bien, je crois que votre état c'est assez améliorer pour vous le permettre. Allez-y!  
  
Caroline : Merci Docteur et Yugi, Bakura ? Je dois vous parlez à tous les deux...  
  
----------------  
  
Wow ! Je crois que c'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop mélangé, mes chers et chères lecteurs ! =P 


	9. Chapitre 9: Le palais

Merci encore pour tous vos beaux commentaires ! Grâces à vous j'ai le courage de continuer ma fic ! Alors je vous remercies ! ! ! =) J'ai bien réfléchit et je crois qu'après cette fic sur Yu-Gi-Oh, j'en ferais une autre mais sur Sailor Moon. Je me suis déjà inventer une histoire dans ma tête alors j'ai l'intention de l'écrire. Si jamais vous en avez envis, lisez-là ! J'ai toujours été une fan de Sailor Moon ! J'ai toujours aimée Sailor Mercury et Sailor Venus ! Bon je vous laisses à ce 9ème chapitre avant que vous ne tombiez raide endormit devant vos ordi ! =P  
  
Auteur : Dites, ca vous dirais d'aller vous baignez vous ?  
  
Caroline : Ah oui sa serait bien, il fait tellement chaud aujourd'hui !  
  
Auteur : Allez cherchez vos choses ont y va !  
  
Joey : Dit Caroline, est-ce que tu vas porté un bikini ?  
  
Caroline : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Joey : Ah pour rien ! "Caroline en bikini, décidément cette journée s'annonce pleines de divertissements ! "  
  
Bakura : Quelqu'un pourrait venir m'aider à mettre ma crème solaire ? J'ai la peau tellement sensible, je veux être certain d'en avoir mit partout !  
  
Caroline : Tu veux que je le fasses ?  
  
Bakura : Heuu...je heu.... ""Tout rouge""  
  
Auteur : Je crois que Bakura a attraper le "Coup de soleil de l'amour" !  
  
Caroline : Ein ?  
  
Bakura : Q...QUOI ? ""Il lui lance sa crème solaire au visage""  
  
Auteur : Tu es bien agressif ses temps si, je me demande bien ce qui te prend !  
  
Bakura : "Le pire c'est qu'elle a l'air sincère..."  
  
Auteur : Bon, allons-y ! ! !  
  
Joey : Ah moi les jeunes lycéennes toutes bronzées en bikini ! ! !  
  
Tous : "Pervers..."  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le palais  
  
----------------  
  
Caroline : Voilà, Yugi, je t'est tout raconté. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt...je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais...  
  
Yugi semblait légèrement surpris. Je venais de lui raconter tous ce qui c'était passer depuis le début. Bakura, lui, ne semblait pas content que j'ai rencontré son Yami.  
  
Bakura : Tu lui as parler ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ?  
  
Caroline : Non non !  
  
Bakura : Parce que tu sais, Yami Bakura est l'âme d'un pilleur de tombe qui vivait il y a très longtemps en Égypte. Alors c'est un être très cruelle qui aime tuer.  
  
Caroline : Un...pilleur de tombeaux ? !  
  
Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait un rapport avec mon rêve ?  
  
Caroline : Vous savez ses temps-ci je fais des rêves étranges et c'est toujours les même personnes...c'est comme si leur vie m'était raconté dans mes rêves. Et dans se rêve il y a un pilleur de tombeaux...  
  
Yugi : Tu dois être vigilante, tu possèdes un objet millénaire, tous ce que tu vois, tu dois le prendre au sérieux. Je crois que ce rêve ne t'est pas raconté pour rien...Yami Bakura doit avoir un rapport dans tous cela !  
  
Caroline : Tu as raison Yugi ! Mais il y a autre chose qui me tracasse...Yami Bakura m'a dit que...je possédais un Yami...vous croyez que c'est possible ?  
  
Bakura : C'est fort possible en effet. As tu déjà entendus des voix dans ta tête, qui te parlait ?  
  
Caroline : Oui, sa m'est arriver une fois...  
  
Bakura : Alors ce qu'il t'a dit doit être vrai...  
  
Caroline : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?  
  
Kyo : On pourraient discuter, quand dites vous ?  
  
Yugi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là et qui êtes vous! ?  
  
Kyo : Qu'elle impolitesse ! Je me présente, je me nomme Kyo et je suis venu vous informez de quelque chose de très important de la part de Ryokai, mon père.  
  
Caroline : Tu es son fils ? !  
  
Kyo : Exact, beauté fatale !  
  
Bakura : Et qu'est-ce qui vous dis qu'on a envi de vous écouter ?  
  
Kyo s'approcha, non près de Bakura, mais près de Yugi et lui souffla à l'oreille juste assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre...  
  
Kyo : Joey veut que tu viennes...  
  
Yugi : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? !  
  
Kyo : Rien, en tout cas...pas encore...  
  
Bakura : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous ?  
  
Kyo : Mon père veut vous parlez, bien sur vous avez le droit de refuser, si vous voulez avoir la mort de votre ami sur la conscience...  
  
Caroline : Amenez-nous à lui ! S.v.p !  
  
Kyo nous conduisis jusqu'à son père, celui-ci avait une expression très désagréable sur le visage. Il semblait heureux et dégoûter à la fois. Il semblait porter une plus grande importance à Yugi qu'à moi et qu'à Bakura.  
  
Ryokai : Ah, pharaon, sa faisait longtemps !  
  
Yami : Vous êtes Ryokai, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous connais que par votre prénom, je ne me souviens absolument pas de vous.  
  
Ryokai : Vous saurez assez vite qui je suis, mais pour le moment, vous êtes venu ici pour libéré votre ami, je suppose ?  
  
Yami : En effet, qu'attendez-vous de nous, Ryokai ?  
  
Ryokai : En faites...c'est vous qui irez le chercher mais sa sera une recherche très spécial...vous devrez aller le chercher en Égypte dans le passé. Là où vous étiez pharaon, cher Yugi !  
  
Bakura : Mais comment allez-vous nous transporter à cette époque c'est impossible ! !  
  
Ryokai : Vous avez 24 heures...après sa mes hommes le tueront et vous resterez prisonniers dans les ténèbres !  
  
À ce moment là le décor changea en dessert à perte de vu. Puis des marchés s'installèrent, puis des gens apparurent. Ils nous regardaient d'un air abasourdit, sûrement à cause des vêtements que nous portions. D'autre essayaient de nous attirer près de leur marché pour qu'on y achètent des choses, ils devaient croire que nous étions riche à cause de nos vêtements. Mais trouver Joey dans cet endroit était encore plus difficile que nous l'avions imaginer...  
  
Caroline : Comment trouver Joey dans un endroit aussi vaste ? Ils ne nous ont même pas donné d'indices ! Comment allons-nous faire ?  
  
Yami : Je n'en sais rien...mais je suis déjà venu ici, alors je peux me repérer facilement. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille au palais, un autre reste ici, et que le dernier aille dans les tombeaux. Ce sont les endroits les plus susceptibles de cacher Joey.  
  
Caroline : Je vais aller dans le palais, je chercherais le mieux que je peux.  
  
Bakura : Moi je vais aller dans les tombeaux, mon père est archéologue et m'a déjà appris a éviter les pièges et reconnaître les endroits sans danger !  
  
Yami : C'est d'accord moi je reste ici, mais n'oubliez pas nous n'avons que 24 heures pour le retrouver. Ah oui, faites attention vous risquez de rencontrer vos Yami alors soyez silencieux...On ce retrouve ici dans environ 12 heures, après sa je viens vous cherchez si vous n'êtes pas revenu !  
  
Caroline & Bakura : D'accord !  
  
Après leur avoir indiqué le chemin, Bakura et Caroline partirent ensemble vers leur destination. Le palais et les tombeaux étaient situés tout près l'un de l'autre. Ils purent faire un bout de chemin ensemble.  
  
Caroline : Soit prudent, je ne connais pas grand chose aux tombeaux, mais je sais que c'est assez dangereux !  
  
Bakura : Ne tant fait pas pour moi, tout ira bien ! Toi aussi, soit prudente !  
  
Je lui collai un baiser sur la joue avant de me séparer de lui. Le palais se tenait devant moi, il était énorme ! Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais choisis le palais, je voulais trouver Leiola pour en savoir plus sur ce qui c'était passé avec le pilleur de tombe. Mais tout à coup 3 gardes vinrent me parler sans crier gare.  
  
Garde 1 : Princesse...que faites vous habillé ainsi ?  
  
Caroline : Je...heu...c'est un cadeau !  
  
Garde 2 : Et bien, dépêchez-vous de le retirer, vous devez aller vous préparer, le mariage c'est pur bientôt vous savez !  
  
Caroline : Ah...et bien je ferais mieux de retourner à ma chambre et vite !  
  
Garde 3 : Nous allons vous escortez !  
  
Entrer dans « ma » chambre, les gardes repartirent aussitôt. Je repensais à leurs parôles...est-ce que Leiola allait se marier avec le pilleur de tombes ? Peux probable...  
  
Leiola : Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Caroline : Leiola ? ! Je vous ais trouvée !  
  
Leiola : Shutt...ne parlez pas si fort...nous sommes supposées n'êtres que une dans cette chambre, si quelqu'un se rend compte que nous sommes deux nous allons avoir des problèmes...je dois m'enfuir d'ici et vous êtes ma seule chance !  
  
Caroline : Sa ne serait pas à cause de votre mariage ?  
  
Leiola : En quelque sorte...disons que la personne dont je suis la fiancé n'est pas celui que j'espérait...  
  
Caroline : Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assez bizarre qui est détenu ici ? Il est habiller un peux comme moi.  
  
Leiola : Non, nous n'avons enfermer personnes ses temps-ci.  
  
Caroline : Écoutez, je vais vous aidez mais en échange, vous devrez répondre à toutes les questions que je voudrais vous posez !  
  
Leiola : Bon...d'accord...dépêchons-nous !  
  
----------------  
  
Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminer ! Dans le prochain chapitre je vais sûrement dévoiler beaucoup sur le passé de Leiola avec Y. Bakura. Mais, pas tout, bien sur ! 


	10. Chapitre 10: Leiola & Tuzoku

Dans se chapitre, Caroline sais qu'Atemu est Yami Yugi. Tuzoku représente le nom de Bakura dans son passé (c'est son véritable nom).  
  
Chapitre 10 : Leiola & Tuzoku  
  
-------------  
  
Leiola : Ça y est, ici nous sommes à l'abrit !  
  
Elle entra dans une maison qui était bien ordinaire. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas grand choses, mais parfois on pouvaient voir des pièces d'or traînés par terre. Elle s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. Je fis de même.  
  
Caroline : Vous êtes sure ?  
  
Leiola : Cette maison appartient à Bakura, mais il n'y vient pas souvent, seulement quand il a besoin de se cacher.  
  
Caroline : Ahh...  
  
Leiola : Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?  
  
Caroline : Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé avec vous et Bakura!  
  
Leiola : D'accord, tout à commencer lorsque Tuzoku est venu au palais pour m'enlever. Il voulait m'échanger contre les objets du millénaires. Il m'a emmener chez lui mais il était très gentil avec moi. Au début je ne lui parlais pas, ou presque mais à force d'être avec lui, sans m'en rendre compte j'ai commencer à l'aimer. Puis, un jour, il m'a simplement délivrée sans rien demandé à Atemu. Après sa, il venait souvent me rendre visite en cachette. Mais, il y a quelque temps, un homme a commencé à voler beaucoup de villageois et il s'est finalement rendu jusqu'au palais. Atemu a essayé de le repousser mais rien à faire, il avait déjà tout prévu. Il voulait s'emparer des objets millénaires mais Atemu ne voulait pas lui céder son puzzle. Finalement l'étranger lui a proposé de me marier à son fils en échange. Mon frère ne voulait pas mais je lui ai fait entendre raison.  
  
Caroline : Et vous en avez parlés avec Tuzoku ?  
  
Leiola : Oui, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
Leiola : Si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est pour te dire que je vais me marier.  
  
Bakura restait silencieux.  
  
Leiola : Écoute, je ne veux pas te blesser mais je le dois !  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Puis...  
  
Y. Bakura : Moi je...je t'aime Leiola !  
  
Leiola : Ne me dit pas sa ! Je t'en prit !  
  
Y. Bakura : Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'entendre ? Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens lorsque tu penses à moi !  
  
Leiola : Je...je ne peux pas te le dire, pas maintenant !  
  
Y. Bakura : Moi je t'es toujours aimé...je sais que je ne suis pas très romantique et que j'ai, parfois, une drôle de manière de montrer mes sentiments mais je ne suis pas parfait...je sais que parfois j'agis en vrai imbécile ...  
  
Leiola : Ne dit pas sa ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Mais croit moi, il vaut mieux pour toi ne pas savoir ce que je ressens, ta douleur serait trop grande, il y a tant de femmes qui n'attendent qu'un homme comme toi...  
  
Y. Bakura : Mais c'est toi que j'aime...maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.  
  
Sans écouter ce quelle avait à répondre il quitta la pièce, l'air maussade. De son côté, Leiola ce mise à pleurer.  
  
(Fin Flashback)  
  
Leiola : Et effectivement, il l'a mal prit...mais je le comprends de m'en vouloir...mais je voulais seulement le protégé contre cet homme sans cœur ! Il l'aurait tué sinon...  
  
Caroline : Écoutez, vous devriez allez lui dire la vérité, je crois que la franchise, c'est quelque chose de très important. Et vous devez absolument lui dire que vous l'aimez !  
  
Leiola : Vous avez raison mais...et si il ne veut plus de moi ?  
  
Caroline : Ce ne sera pas le cas, croyez-moi !  
  
Leiola : Merci, et bien, je crois que je vous es tous dis ! Vous devriez retourner à la recherche de votre ami !  
  
Caroline : Oui, vous avez raison !  
  
Caroline sort de la pièce. Puis quelques secondes plus tard un homme au cheveux tout blanc entre dans la maison.  
  
Leiola : Pardonne-moi d'être ici, Tuzoku, mais j'avais des excuses à te faire...  
  
-------------  
  
Caroline : Bon, direction les tombeaux ! ! !  
  
Je marchais dans le sable brûlant du désert. Les tombeaux étaient droit devant moi et j'espérait trouver Bakura rapidement. Puis haut loin, je l'aperçu. Et il avait quelqu'un avec lui, c'était Joey ! Caroline : JOEY ! BAKURA ! ! !  
  
Bakura arriva près de moi accompagner de Joey qui semblait à moitié réveiller...  
  
Bakura : Je l'es trouver ! Il était cacher dans un des tombeaux, je me rappelles avoir vu Joey avec des hommes mais après, je ne me souviens de rien, seulement que je sortais du tombeau.  
  
Joey : O...où suis-je... ?  
  
Caroline : Ne t'en fait pas, on va prendre soin de toi !  
  
Bakura : Tiens, c'est Yami qui arrive !  
  
Yami : Vous l'avez trouvé ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
  
Joey : Mmmm...des filles en maillot...au bord de la mer...qui jouent au volley- ball...mmmm...  
  
Caroline : Il a l'air en pleine forme...  
  
À ce moment là nous fûmes aspirer par un trou géant qui c'était formé dans le ciel. Lorsque tout redevint normal, Ryokai nous attendais, avec un sourire au lèvres...  
  
-------------  
  
Chapitre 10 finit ! ! ! Pour les prochains chapitres a venir vous pouvez me donner des suggestions, si vous en avez ! :) 


End file.
